pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
Can I nominate Saint? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :no nominations. just applications. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I can represent Finland for this not to be racistic. Owait. Homosecksuality is part of my everyday life. I am also occurent and funny, and totally not autistic. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) imagine jsut telling your irl friends about this page, and imagining how socially sucesful theyd think u were Gringo 20:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: High Sorcerer made me piss. 'Ben Tbh' 20:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey guis im real cool on those interwebs, aren't u!?!?! --Frosty 20:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think Frostie satisfies the criteria. Do you accept a position as a member of the Cool Kids? '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Frost so cool! :> --Crow 20:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) http://www.myconfinedspace.com/wp-content/uploads/2006/11/popular-mmorpg.jpg can i be cool too gais??? 'Pimpstrong ' 20:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I came inwards. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, I do like my dick sucked ^-^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:18, 2 December 2009 Life submits his application on the grounds that he satisfies the requirements! Life Guardian 21:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Requirement 1 bbz 'Pimpstrong ' 21:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::d. I disagree to the presence of autism. Life Guardian 00:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) <3--TahiriVeila 22:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : :)--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 22:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) lol what is this page - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Circlejerk central more or less 'Pimpstrong ' 22:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::bored bored dannykins. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 23:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::^ that too 'Pimpstrong ' 23:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::This page highlights a love for bunnies, therefore I approve.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 00:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) may I join as well, sir? — Maf so rational. 17:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to support maf's application on the grounds that he is awesome.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 02:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Maf is most certainly accepted on those grounds. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) This is like the new Hawt or Not. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 04:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Except hawter. Life Guardian 04:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Except that this time there is no hilarious picture of me jungleswinging half-naked. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I have accepted myself becuase I am cool bro. --Frosty 09:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Gir http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/images/avatars/3005018084b197e8ee4edf.gif He's always necessary --TahiriVeila 21:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/images/avatars/3005018084b197e8ee4edf.gif : I VERY MUCH AGREE <3--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 05:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::i love you, cold unfeeling robot arm. — Maf so rational. 08:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) cool kids, post your desktops gogo. — Maf so rational. 11:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Danny will do this later. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::My W7 desktop is not quite as impressive. Mainly because my computer is a pile of shit and can't do all the fancy-ness. I do have a venture brothers background though, so that's awesome. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:30, 7 December 2009 — 'Merry K-K-Kristmas '''from' Thunda'' 03:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) '''··· Danny Hates '' 03:54, 9 December 2009 (UTC) --McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 04:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Go team Venture! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:23, 9 December 2009 You all use such dark backgrounds. It's depressing. :< '···''' Danny Hates '' 04:39, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :Fuck you. The Venture Bros. bring light into any place :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:59, 9 December 2009 ::As does Hayley Williams — 'Merry K-K-Kristmas '''from' Thunda'' 05:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll post mine when I come home. I'd use this really trippy n' psychedelic thingy, but it annoys my eye when the-low-down-panel-thingy is transparent. Forces me to use dark colors since I cba editing it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Obaby resolution. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Laptop and desktop respectively - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] 11:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes I am fpsnob. --Frosty 11:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I think Lau wins becoz 3200 x 1200 is wtf manly '''··· Danny Hates '' 19:20, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::Lau dual screening like an engineering prooooo. <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I think - Rumba, si? — '' Biggles Jollyfist 22:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :i wtf'd when i saw that. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:19, 9 December 2009 (UTC) Full size: here. Makes me <3 when i see it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :At least let Phen join the club so the section header makes sense, also, I need a new name, because Aids is pretty much about to die and it will no longer be appropriate :< — 22:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that's Danny's position as High Whateverthefuck gives him the right to keep or disregard it and he apparently chose to leave it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:31, 9 December 2009 --TahiriVeila 23:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Life Guardian 02:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) It used to be even more cluttered, but i put some folders inside other folders. — Maf so rational. 00:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Maf uses the same theme as me! :> Also, if it weren't for the folders on my desktop I'd use up almost 3/4 of my desktop space. =/ ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:04, 27 December 2009 (UTC) I am v cool :< ^ Thomas Dutch 11:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to order a pair of Brandnew wooden shoes, please. We're having a gay party over at my place and I figured thematic, and Dutch, costumes would be kinky! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Traditional nordic/finnish costumes would, in all actuality, be kinkier. Plus, you could claim you were celebrating your heritage. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::woo porocostumes. lau haluat. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::haluaa*. the "t" means it's the person you're talking to. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah imsobad. I got that right on msn the other day but failed nao. lau haulaa poroa. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 20:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's grammatically correct, but I'm not exactly sure what you're going for. If you say you want a reindeer, it goes "Lau haluaa poron", but if you want of a reindeer, it goes "Lau haluaa poroa". I'd interpret it as you lusting for poro, and I believe nothing would be more sexy. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Turns me on a little, tbh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:51, 7 December 2009 :::::::In context of ''that conversation I was talking about wanting some poro to eat, I'm assuming therefore the latter (what I said) is correct. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 20:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::wat. also, finnish grammar is nuts. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::1 word can have a ton of endings which all tell different things about the object. It's such a bitch D: --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Hellyes. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) rule 34 on lau + poro?--TahiriVeila 20:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :No sir. Wtb Jake knowing who poro is. Life Guardian 21:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I meant an acutal poro not her poro. Her poro would be boring :< --TahiriVeila 21:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Good enough? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:21, 7 December 2009 :::Shooptastic--TahiriVeila 22:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Now that is worth a +1 KJ, +1 interwebs indeed. --Frosty 00:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::msn moar faggot--TahiriVeila 00:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Osht. Kinky. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) '''YIFF IN HELL FURFAGS!' sysop 06:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :rule 34 on big + a smurfette--TahiriVeila 20:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Big blew his load. --Frosty 14:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :you son of a... — Biggles Jollyfist 00:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I came--TahiriVeila 01:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ohaidere danny PUT GIR BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKER OR HE'LL FUCKING CUT YOU--TahiriVeila 20:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :no he won't gir is v nice. also, i will work on a design that better incorporates gir later for this page. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::<3--TahiriVeila 21:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) meh b cul too pl0z 'đarkchaoş]' 00:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :100k '···''' Danny Hates Snow 00:03, 10 December 2009 (UTC) :do something cool, then try again -- 00:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::zzz money whore.đarkchaoş] 00:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::faggot whore [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Arent you like 12? đarkchaoş] 00:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Aren't you like 16? --Frosty 00:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No. đarkchaoş] 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::why would you lie like this :'<. You are most certainly not cool now. --Frosty 00:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lol @ believing that. you need to ele ball with me more often đarkchaoş] 00:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You are your ele ball stuff brings back good memories. --Frosty 00:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: and i thought u guys were being nice to me qq đarkchaoş] 00:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::> --Frosty 00:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::K fine, bbl gunna go smack some hoes, thats cool rite? đarkchaoş] 00:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Alsong as you slap them in a proper manner (fucking hard). --Frosty 01:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The harder I slap, the lauder they scream, I like screams. đarkchaoş] 01:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If that's not you, update it nigger. With timestamp or linx. Also, 100k is a pretty low price to get into this group. Everyone else had to pay 2 stacks of ecto! (Later, that ecto was used to bribe Gaile to ignore our illegal goings-on). ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:10, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Updats what? And icbf to login to gws to pay u đarkchaoş] 02:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::update hawt or not. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:11, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::why?//where did hawt or not come from? đarkchaoş] 11:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::ups. ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:29, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::fail đarkchaoş] 21:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::no. i was upsing at just how bad and/or retarded you are. that is all. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:43, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::im not the retarded one tbh đarkchaoş] 02:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I chuckled a bit irl — 02:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::i fail to see the humor in denial. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:15, 11 December 2009 (UTC) Life Guardian Your application has been formally accepted. You currently are of Member standing and will earn a title once your loyalty and commitment to the tenants of the Cool Kids has been proven. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:42, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :I'm so proud! Wuv you Danny. Life Guardian 01:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) hai i b aprooooved? -- 01:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :no — 01:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::FINE I NEVER WANTED TO JOIN ANYWAY -- 01:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Lies. Everyone wants to join, obv. Life Guardian 01:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't decided yet. I haven't seen any quality trolling yet, but you have performed some quality bandwagoning. Your application will be reviewed further and we will continue to monitor your contributions. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:03, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::just look at my contribs on jjberks talk last night. if that isnt enough then zzz -angelus :::remind me when you're unbanned and i don't have to actually type anything to get to your contribs. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:18, 17 December 2009 (UTC) Agree yup —†Forgive & Forget† 03:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :nop. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:03, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::Hey JJ learn to interact on the fucking internetz [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Life is a proxymaster ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADa%C3%B1%C3%B1y%2FCool_Kids&diff=1004667&oldid=1004559 And shouldn't Toraen be listed as an administrator? Titles are serious. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) This should just be renamed list of people who took over trolling after actual trolling died out on pvx, and failed at it. :D Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : :< --Frosty 14:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::what, i am no troll. — Maf so rational. 14:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :umad?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::1/10 :< --'-©- (moo) '-- 14:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::People who took over trolling after actual trolling died out on pvx and failed at it along with their circlejerk and those they jerk? Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I hope I am exempt to this remark :< --Frosty 14:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not like we have builds to be looking at anymore, anyway. 14:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I was being quite lazy :> --'-©- (moo) '-- 14:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Toraen, Crow, Apparently me..., KJ, Big, Thunda, Danny, Lau, You faggot, Saint, Jake. --Frosty 14:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :what, i do not smoke. — Maf so rational. 14:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not you :< I'm currently finding out how to draw you <3 --'-©- (moo) '-- 14:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::you could just crop and scale my face from hawt or not onto a brownish stick figure ;o — Maf so rational. 14:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::That was one of my original thoughts for doing most of the characters. Screw it. You're under the square root with Dannydanny! --'-©- (moo) '-- 14:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Due to overwhelming popularity, the Velocilobster will now be eating those who go against this group. If you disagree, ask it yourself. http://www.velocilobster.com/velocilobster.jpg --Frosty 15:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS --'-©- (moo) '-- 15:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Rawr I think he feels left out. :< If you want to join rawr, all you have to do is apply! ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:40, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :Rawr shouldn't have to apply, he should be the Secretary of Sensualness! --Frosty 18:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::but he seems to have contempt for our organisation. :< we cannot admit someone who does not see our Final Solution as the truest path. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:54, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :::danny needs his own religion-- 02:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::He has one. Isn't he the founder of a local Free Scientologist chapter? That's the same as owning a religion, c? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:57, 17 December 2009 If i wanted my name on a terrible page i'd sign it, sadly this is not the case :> Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :indeed you're right, since you have to be added by the powers that be. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 17:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Rawr too cool for the Cool Kids? Rawr doesn't get it, i don't think. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:32, 18 December 2009 (UTC) I don't qualify On points #s 2, 2.1, 2.2, 3, 4, and 6 (what does civc mean? >.<). I guess I'll staying being the wiki ninja elf. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :along the lines of csg -- 23:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations to our dearest Lau on her promotion from Herdswoman of Poros to Administrator of the Poro Regulatory Commission. I'm sure she will do well in enforcing her duties. :> ··· Danny So Cute 19:12, 8 February 2010 (UTC)